Warmth
by charmed-and-reckless
Summary: Red and Charming are forced into a tight situation when a snowstorm seals them into a tiny mountain alcove.


They hadn't been walking for long when she had spotted the dark alcove off to the side of the mountain path. James didn't question her sight - she was a wolf, and her senses were far more keen than his own. With his fingers curled around her bicep, maintaining their balance on the slight incline with the sharp, frosted winds pelting them with thousands of tiny ice pellets, he steered them towards the only salvation they would receive from the abrupt winter blizzard.

The wind howled as they dipped into the tiny cave, snow falling into the inviting space. "That's the thing about the weather," Red began, voice hiccuping due to the shivering that had overcome her. James flashed her a small smile, lips chapped and nose frozen.

"It's unpredictable?" he offered, finishing the thought for her. It wasn't a sign of pity, but the look he gave might as well have been considered one. After using their packs to plug what he could of the entrance, leaving a small arch of space at the top which let it the pale light, he turned to find that room wasn't a luxury, and frowned because of it. There wasn't any wood for fire, either. "We can't wait it out like this. I'll go find us some wood."

Before he could remove the makeshift door, he felt her gloved hand latch onto his wrist. She was sitting with her cloak wrapped around her, back to the wall behind. There was a spot beside her, which she indicated to with a nod of her head. "If you go out there, you'll freeze. The last batch of dry wood wasn't for miles down the mountain. We'll make do."

The concern in her voice wasn't mistaken, and he relented with a nod, settling into the tight fit beside her. With their legs pulled up, and their capes draped around them, they sat in a comfortable silence. How long had it been since he had set out on this journey with her? It seemed like years, but in reality, it had only been a couple of months. In that time, James had come to know more about her than he knew about Snow, and because of this, he was confused.

Red had become a dear friend. There was no questioning his loyalty to her, and what he would do should trouble ever find her. She cared about Snow just as much as he did, but lately, their vigorous search had slowed, and they found more time to track game together than they did sniffing for the wayward princess' scent.

Glancing down towards his companion, he found her face obscured by the hood she wore. Puffs of white smoke blew out from time to time, and the warmth of her beside him was refreshing. He nudged her, prompting the wolf to push her hood and the veil of her hair back behind her ear as she shifted to look at him.

Her cheeks were rosy, he smiled at the red tint to the tip of her nose.

"It's too bad there isn't a full moon tonight. That fur would come in handy, for the both of us." Raising his brows at his light tease, knowing that she could control the beast within around him allowing the jest to have it's airy tone, he found that the laughter tumbling from her was enlightening.

He would do anything to hear that sound again.

"Yeah, well, you wouldn't be encouraging that if I didn't have control over it. In fact, this is the last place you'd want to be with me around." Her eyes moved along the cold walls surrounding them. James, however, didn't care to take any more observations. He knew the burdens that surrounded her for having a curse she hadn't always been able to control. Would he have been like so many and fled at the very sight of her? Would he have been willing to be a victim in order to try and help her through her transformations?

Unwounding his arms from his knees, he threw open his cape.

He had felt her shiver for the last time.

"Come here."

She gave him a puzzled look.

"Your teeth are clattering, and they're making mine hurt. If we can't have a fire, we can at least share our body heat." It might have been awkward, but he found himself completely at ease, asking her to sit between his legs.

To his surprise, or perhaps he had counted on it, she offered no argument and shifted, allowing him to occupy the center of the space they had been sharing.

Her weight settled back against his chest, and she drew her legs up as he wrapped his cloak around her and her own, arms encircling her small waist, resting there comfortably. With her arms settling down over his, it was almost as if she were holding him there.

Soon, her head began to lull, and he wasn't sure when his own had begun to lean against hers. With his lips close to her ear, he watched the snow filter in through the small hole above their packs. "Warm?"

She gave a soft murmur as her hands slipped over his beneath their cloaks.

Perhaps the mission had been to find Snow White, but somewhere along the way, things had changed.


End file.
